Quiet Moment
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Blaster interrupts Red Alert's free day with important news. Sequel fic of Made for You Blaster/Red Alert


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

**Warnings: **male robots in a relationship together/ Ooc-ness

**A/N:** This pairing got me again. Ooc-warning because while I loved them, they're really hard to write for me. As always, tell me of any mistakes you see and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Quiet Moment**_

"I think I don't like him."

Red Alert froze as soon as he heard Blaster's words. He turned to look at the cassette player entering their quarters. Steeljaw glared at Blaster while trying to get the security director to continue petting him.

"Do you know his designation?" he asked; absentmindedly giving in to Steeljaw's wish while going through the day's events for anything that he could've missed and revising the steps that would need to be taken to dispose of any threat to the safety of the crew.

"Chuffer," Blaster said apologetically before taking a seat beside him on their berth. The cassette player hated to be the one to end Red Alert's much deserved downtime. He, out of all the mechs in the Ark, knew how few and far in between the Lamborghini allowed himself to just ignore his glitch and stay in their room spending time with their cassettes instead of rushing to the security room as soon he onlined.

"He came with the unit delivering the medical supplies and is scheduled to leave tomorrow," Red Alert said out loud as he went over the mech's file and Blaster sighed before reaching out to scratch Steeljaw's head in greeting.

The cat-like mech batted his hand away with one of his paws. Blaster could've sworn Steeljaw was pouting, but he knew saying it would only irritate the cassette. He'd already ruined the mood. There was no point in making it worse.

"I can tell ya I feel like there's something wrong with that mech," Blaster said, slowly inching closer to the Lamborghini. Moving too fast while Red Alert was distracted was never a good thing to do. No matter how much he wanted to just cuddle with the security director before he left to work.

"Wrong? How?"

Blaster shrugged, " I don't know how. He just feels slimy to me. Like he's hidin' somethin', Red."

He watched as Steeljaw got up and lazily stretched before bounding out of the room thoroughly annoyed with them both. Or that was what the cassette wanted them to think. Blaster was sure Steeljaw left to keep track of the mech and remain Red Alert's spoiled little favorite.

"Send a message to Prowl. Tell him Chuffer is to be apprehended and sent to the brig until further notice. I'll talk to Prime about authorizing a full investigation."

Blaster carefully wrapped his arms around Red Alert, careful to not make the other feel trapped within the embrace. Red Alert tensed for a couple of kliks, but didn't say anything.

"Consider it done, baby. Why do ya hafta talk to Prime? I thought Prowl could authorize an investigation too," Blaster said amused at Red Alert's frown at the use of the human endearment.

Blaster was not surprised when the Lamborghini otherwise ignored it. He vaguely wondered how it must feel if Red Alert dared to correct him like Prowl continuously corrected Jazz, but he had to admit he wouldn't know what to do if that ever happened.

"Chuffer is from Ultra Magnus' unit. He won't be happy to receive orders from Prowl without Prime's signature somewhere. Best talk with him now while Prowl deals with getting the mech behind bars."

Blaster was sure that by the end of day Red Alert would have convinced Prime to personally talk to Ultra Magnus. He felt the mech slipping out of his grasp and almost tightened his grip against it, but refrained knowing it would only make Red Alert's glitch act up.

"Next time I'm not sayin' anything 'till you're on duty," he said. Making it a point to show he didn't want him to leave.

"No you won't," Red Alert said confidently while getting up, "It's why I love you."

The cassette player sighed tiredly, "I only said I didn't like him and he feels funny. You're the one that got all worked up. Just cause I don't like a mech it don't mean he's the enemy. I'm capable of dislikin' mechs, ya know."

Red Alert's snort came to his audios, "Every time you have not liked someone he has turned out to be a spy. Each and every time, Blaster. You cannot blame me for following a proven pattern."

"Fine. Whatever. Just know that I'm kidnappin' ya for a two weeks after this thing's done."

"Three days."

"A week and a half."

"Five days."

"A week and not a day less."

"Fine. One week. Not a day more and not a day less," Red Alert conceded, "And I am not going to indulge Eject's new sport."

"He dropped Ping-Pong?" Blaster asked surprised. He'd been so sure Eject would remain absorbed with that game for at least four weeks.

"Lawnmower racing."

Blaster laughed, feeling his mood vastly improved. Red Alert let out a long suffering sigh before giving the other mech a parting kiss. Blaster's optics flickered in surprise and Red Alert used that time to leave the room with a few whispered words.

"Leave the cassettes to keep an eye on the Ark and maybe you'll get me for more than a week."

It took Blaster little time to make sense of the Lamborghini's parting words and he let out a whoop of joy, speakers blaring loudly as he jumped out of the berth for a little celebratory dance.

* * *

_Who is Chuffer?_

_**'Chuffer** is dumb. And now he's dead. Serves him right.' - Teletraan I_

_It also says: When Chuffer ignored J'Muk's advice and went wandering through the streets of Kalis, he was torn apart by zombies under the control of the insane scientist Flame.__Chuffer is never called by name in the story in which he appears. He was given two different names later in response to questions asked in letters columns; Grimlock dubbed him Chuffer, while several issues later Dreadwind called him **Steamer**. Since Grimlock is an Autobot and Dreadwing not, people have decided to go with Grimlock's name._

_Why did I chose him?_

_The guy doesn't have much of a story (he barely has a name) and I suck at making new Transformers. Hope I didn't offend anyone for it.  
_


End file.
